Phil Is Not On Fire 6-Phan
by okayintatarus
Summary: (Written before PINOF 6) Dan and Phil are filming Philisnotonfire 6...


I woke up to Phil flopping on top of me.

"Ugh, Phil! Getoffofme!" I pushed him beside me, and he giggled. His tongue did that adorable thing where it stuck out of the corner of his mouth. I rolled over to face him. "Why are you waking me up this early?" I groaned.

"Dan," Phil laughed. "It's 1:00 PM, silly. We need to film Philisnotonfire 6! I already asked fans for questions for it, so they're expecting a new video soon!" Phil got up and pulled me up next to him.

"1:00 is way too early to be up." I decided, and fell back onto the bed.

"We're starting filming at 2, so be ready by then!" Phil walked out of my room, and 10 minutes later I forced myself up. I stumbled over to my closet and pulled on my laser cat t-shirt and some jeans. I went to the bathroom to plug in my straighteners, but it was occupied.

"Phillllll" I moaned. "Get out I need to straighten my hair!"

"Too bad! Shoulda been here 5 minutes ago!" Phil chuckled. I groaned and pounded on the door.

"Philllll! You had all morning!" I protested.

"You could've too if you had've gotten up earlier." Phil argued.

"It's not my fault my sleep schedule is messed up!" I grumbled. "What are you even doing in there anyways?" I asked.

"Stuff."

"I'll pick the lock if you don't tell me why. Then it'll ruin the lock." Phil used the lock on the doors; not me. I didn't mind Phil barging in on me, plus he tends to knock. I don't.

"Okay, okay! I like your hobbit hair! It's cute, but you always want to straighten it!" Phil revealed. He likes my hobbit hair? He said it was cute? But Phil can't like me in that way, can he? I mean, I like him in that way, but he for sure doesn't like me. I'm just silly, ugly, fat old Dan.

"Okay, but Phil, we're doing a video, and you know I must have my hair straight for videos!" I insisted.

"Fine." Phil grumbled and opened the door. "Straighten your hair. But when people ask for a curly haired video, I'm going to say I told you so." Phil brushed past me grouchily.

"Phiiiiilllllll" I groaned. Why was he so difficult? "Fine, I won't straighten it." Phil spun around, and his face lit up.

"Really? Thank you thank you thank you Dan!" Phil rugby tackled me, sending me to the ground.

"Ok, Phil, you can get off now!" I laughed, though secretly I was enjoying being this close to him.

"Right, we have a video to film now! Onward, my Danosaur!" Phil pulled me up and jumped on my back.

"Shit Phil, you're heavy!" I exclaimed and went to Phil's room.

"No, you're just weak" Phil retorted. I walked into Phil's room and noticed he had already set up the filming stuff. "Let's get started!" Phil pulled out a sharpie and turned the camera on.

"Dan. Dan. You know what it's time for! CAT WHISKERS!" He whipped out the sharpie from behind his back and uncapped it. He started drawing on my whiskers, and my nose started to tickle.

"Phil! That tickles!" Phil giggled and continued drawing.

"Yay now mine!" Phil said, finishing. I took the sharpie from him and drew on his nose and cheeks.

"Now time for twitter questions!" I took Phil's phone and unlocked it. "What did you have for breakfast?" I read off.

"I had cereal, and Dan didn't eat anything because he woke up an hour ago." Phil replied. "Dan do a video with hobbit hair- hey that funny!" Phil laughed pointing to my head, and his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Ok, the reason for this is because Phil was hogging the bathroom and I couldn't get to my straighteners. So blame Phil." I crossed my arms over my chest and peeked at Phil through my fringe. "Dan play your most played song on Spotify" The question asked. "Hold on let me go get my phone." I got up to get my phone, and left Phil in front of the camera. I found it on my bedside table and went back to Phil's room. I pressed play and "I Don't Love You" by My Chemical Romance started playing.

Phil grabbed my phone and turned the music off. "Draw a self-portrait on each other's faces! Ok, me first!" Phil started drawing on my face. At first it was ok, but then it started tickling. I started laughing when Phil started to draw his fringe on the other side of mine.

"Phil! That tickles!" I laughed, out of breath.

"Hold on Dan! I'm almost done!" Phil did his finishing touches and pulled back. "You look amazing!" Phil giggled at his own pun.

"Wow, Phil. That was puntastic. My turn!" I took the sharpie from him and started with the fringe. I drew in my dimple, and was going to draw my lips around his, when Phil's breath hitched and he started to blush. I froze and looked at his eyes; he was staring at me.

His eyes are possibly the most beautiful things I have ever seen, clear, blue, and like ice, but they were as warm as a clear summer's day. They had specks of green and dark blue in them, but were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

Phil started to lean in, and my heart started racing. Was this really about to happen? Was I really about to kiss Phil, my best friend and crush for over 6 years?

Our lips met, and I swear it was the best thing I had ever experienced. Just as our lips started to move with each other's, Phil jumped back.

"I-I'm s-sorry Dan! I didn't mean to kiss you I just-" I felt a wave of sadness come over me, and I put my head down. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. "Something just came over me, I mean, I've been able to control my feelings for about 3 years, but I accidentally kissed you today and-"

"Did you say you were hiding your feelings? What are those feelings?" I asked quietly.

"I love you, Dan." Phil whispered, barely audible.

"Hey Phil?"

"Yeah Dan?"

"I love you too." I said loud enough that Phil could hear. I looked up to see his face staring at me in awe.

"Y-you do?" He stammered.

"Of course." I scooted closer to him and put my hands on his cheeks, and pulled him in for a kiss. Let's just say that was the _second_ best day in my life.


End file.
